Krishna (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Lord Krishna= |-|Vishnu-Flynn= |-|Vishnu-Flynn II= Summary :"A divine hero of Hindu mythology. He is the eighth avatar of Vishnu, who is said to appear whenever the world is at risk. Name is sometimes translated as "all-attractive." Raised by cow herders. As a boy, he would play his flute, causing women to flock to him. As an adult, he became a great tactician. Shot in the back of the leg by mistake by a hunter named Jara." :— Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Compendium Krishna (クリシュナ, Kurishuna)? is a demon from Shin Megami Tensei. He is one of the primary deities of Hinduism, either being the 7th Avatar of Vishnu the Preserver, or the Supreme God himself. He is the leader of the Divine Powers, and a major antagonist in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse. His goal is to lead the people of Tokyo into salvation through the Cosmic Egg, and to obtain his Kalki, so that he may become a Godslayer and dethrone YHVH, establishing a new universe where all gods shall rule as equals and have mortals equally distributed among them as their subjects. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C, likely 1-C Name: Lord Krishna, Vishnu, Kalki, Vishnu-Flynn Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Billions of Years Old, though technically Beyond Time Classification: Demon, God, Hindu Deity, Leader of the Divine Powers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Magic, Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Krishna can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the fundamental Information that comprises all of reality), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Resurrection, Flight / Levitation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Noah are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Energy Manipulation, Healing / Resurrecting (Full heals all party and negates all status ailments with Salvation), Poison Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Energy Stealing, Element Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Force), Status Effect Inducement and Stat Buffing/Debuffing (Increases Physical power with Tarukaja, Increases defense with Rakukaja, Increases Magical power with Makakaja, Decreases enemy strength while inflicting poison / sick / bind with Venomous Raga, Decreases enemy defense while inflicting panic / charm with Dream Raga, Increases attack / defense / agility with Combat Tara, Negates all debuffs with Dekunda, Raises life by 30% with Doping), Can use "Almighty Attacks" that Bypasses All Defenses, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Krishna is so powerful that his entrance that Merkabah and Lucifer had to form a temporary alliance to deal with him) | At least Multiverse level+, likely Complex Multiverse level (Immensely more powerful than before. Is his Godslayer self, created with the purpose of killing YHVH himself, which he believed capable of doing upon attaining the form) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal, likely Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level+, likely Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal, likely Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Flute, Swords Intelligence: Immensely Intelligent. Has a deep connection with the universe and a high understanding of Reality. Is the greatest of the Hindu Gods, and the leader of the Divine Powers / Polytheistic Alliance. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant. | His power is so great that he is incapable of controlling it, driving him insane Key: Lord Krishna | Vishnu-Flynn Gallery Krishna Concept.jpg|Krishna's concept art Krishna Classic.jpg|Krishna's classic Kazuma Kaneko artwork Krishna Cows.jpg|8-Bit Krishna Krishna-Shesha.jpg|Krishna and the Great Serpent Shesha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Sword Users Category:Musicians Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hindu Gods Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1